Race To The Finish
by Kimberley Francisca
Summary: What does Tru feel when Jack dies and the race is finally finished? "Do I or Don't I?" PLEASE REVIEW! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Race to the Finish._

Tru's heels tapped loudly as she walked out into the unloading area to meet her boss. 'What have you got for me?' She asked, but Davis only kept his head down and did not speak until they were in the examination room. 'Davis…?' Tru was concerned at the quietness of her boss. His voice was almost incoherent when he spoke. 'Tru, I'm so sorry. Well I'm not really sorry but I don't know, its just…..' He was babbling on, like he always does when he is nervous. His eyes never turned off the body bag that was sitting unopened in the middle of the large room.

Tru was scared, but she had no idea why. Without another word Tru went and ripped open the body bag. She gasped, having no idea what to feel. It was like her whole world suddenly crashed around her. What she lived for was no longer. Davis decided to leave her in peace, which was good because she did not want him to see her cry.

The race was finished.

It was almost unbelievable that he was gone. For hours she sat next to him and wept. She didn't know why. Why should she care? They had known each others for years but never had any sort of relationship. Unless you count absolute and pure hate as some sort of relationship, which Tru didn't. Of course, she was only speaking for herself. She had no idea what he thought. After her tears were finally dry and she was convinced he would not ask her for help, she began to pack up. She had just put on her jacket when something made her jump. A movement on the examination table. He turned his head and their eyes locked. He was staring at her unblinkingly.

'Tru.' Jack whispered to her. 'Help me.'


	2. Do I Or Don't I?

_Do I or don't I?_

Tru woke up with a jolt. She was instantly awake. 'Jack.' She breathed. She was torn – Jack was the bad guy. _He was death!_ He deserved to die. But Tru had a duty to save him. It was so confusing… She resolved to go and talk to Davis about it. Surely he would have something useful to say.

She got up and dressed quickly and rushed out the door. She got the fright of her life when she hit something – or rather _someone_ that she had never expected to see here, at her apartment. And then she did something that was even weirder – she hugged him. When Tru did not let go, Jack wound his arms around her waist. He secretly enjoyed the hug, but he was not going to let Tru know that. 'Hello to you too.' Jack said sarcastically. Tru finally realized what she was doing. She wondered if Jack had the rewind day too. Clearing her tears (trying to do that while trying not to show your arch-nemesis is easier said than done), she turned her sparkling brown eyes up to him. She stumbled to find something to say 'Wh-What are you doing here? How did you know where my apartment is?' Jack shrugged and said 'I was bored at the morgue. Can you blame me?' That is all he said – Tru knew that he was avoiding the other question, but let it slide since she was in a rush. 'I have to go…' She said, knowing this might be the last time she saw him. Then she had a thought. 'Why don't you come with me?' Jack looked surprised, but didn't refuse.

¾ of an hour later, after many awkward silences and attempts at normal conversation by Tru, both life and death entered the morgue. Davis hate pure hate in his eyes when he saw Jack, so Tru had to leave him in the waiting room while she talked to Davis. 

'Well, Tru, to be honest, I know it is your job to make sure Jack doesn't die but… its just, Tru, this is the opportunity you have been waiting for this whole time. This is the day the competition could end! Think about it, nobody would be fighting you to help the person in need! You could go back to how your job was before Jack arrived!'

Tru sighed. Davis wasn't helping, it was just that Davis hated Jack, and so did Tru, but was that really a basis to kill him? Now that Tru thought about it, she was only against Jack because she was against death. If she were to not save him, she would be inducing what she had been fighting against for years. It was so unfair! She knew that this job wouldn't be easy, but she had never prepared for the day that she had to save Jack. She looked through the glass door at said person. He was sitting silently, apparently deep in thought. Tru had no doubt that Jack knew that they were talking about him. She had made her decision in the minute of silence that had come about. Tru picked up her coat and walked out the door without another word, leaving behind a very confused boss.

As Tru opened the door, Jack looked up from his trance and gazed at Tru inquisitively. 'We're going.' Tru mumbled. She out into the hall and pressed the button to call the elevator. Jack followed and stood silently beside her. The elevator came. Jack stood close to the door, and pressed the button to go down. Halfway through the ride down, the elevator stopped and the lights went out. Tru was thrown to the floor from the sudden stop. Jack stood, towering over her. 'What's up Tru? What aren't you telling me?' Tru shifted her position. 'Jack, you're freaking me out, please stop it.' Jack gave Tru a hand up, but still did not turn off the emergency stop. 'Tru, please tell me.' Tru couldn't believe that Jack was being so nice about it. She sighed once again, thinking that her decision could be one of the biggest mistakes she could ever make. He stepped closer, futher intimidating Tru. 'What are you up to Tru?' He said almost suspisously. Tru looked into his honest eyes and almost told him. She flicked the emergency stop off and said. 'I'm just doing my job.' There was a small _ping_ and Tru walked out of the elevator, never looking back at her arch nemesis.

**Sooooo…. Review? **

***Does puppy dog eyes at readers***


End file.
